Steiner, the Thief
by iceball19
Summary: Tessa's bored in the little town she lives in. What happens when she runs into a mysterious thief named Steiner?
1. The Person

_Description_: This fanfic is based on the harvest moon DS game (only Japanese version now I think) and the main character's a girl (Tessa) who falls in love with a thief name Steiner. The first ch. isn't so good. Just read this, trust me!

_Rating: _T

_Title: _Steiner, the Thief

NOTE: I do not own the Harvest Moon DS Game (only in Japanese version I think) I've just seen Steiner's heart events and decided to ah write about them. So don't sue me or anything, I'm writing this for fun!! (If u don't know 'bout the new DS game or don't have the Japanese version, just think of it as Harvest Moon AWL with an extra character, Steiner. This also may be a spoiler, because it does have some of the heart event scenes for Steiner in HM DS, but are a bit stretched ) I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON

**Chapter 1. The Person**

"Ugh," I muttered. I hated having headaches. Oh, I better introduce myself. My name's Tessa, and I took over the farm. I have to save the Sprites and Harvest Goddess-hey, duh of course you know all about me! Strange, but everyone seems to.

Anyways, it was Summer 5, and man is was sunny! Maybe the heat was what was giving me this headache. I decided to water my plants again; I didn't want them to wilt or anything.

I walked over to my fertilized field and watered my plants, which weren't really plants then actually. Only seeds. They'd grow though. After a while, I had this weird feeling that there was something behind me. I spun around but there was nothing there; just my shipping box, an old oak tree, and the animal barn.

"Strange…" I said aloud. My headache was throbbing. "I better rest for a while, after all, I'm finished with my work."

I sat down under the shade of the big oak tree and stretched. I closed my eyes and daydreamed. I liked to do that, because it can be about whatever you want.

There were so many boys in this town. There's Carter-He works at the excavation site with Flora. But he looks old. Not that looking bad was, uh, _bad_ or anything. But I think he and Flora are gonna hook up. For me, he's definitely a NO.

Then there's Griffin. He serves the drinks at the bar with Muffy. Again he looks a bit old. And he's nice, I know that. But I wouldn't want anything more than friends. That's that.

Gustafa. At first his appearance with the big sunglasses and green hat kinda freaked me out. But he's kinda nice. Loves music. I was talking to him once and he surprised me by singing. He has a nice voice…I dunno 'bout him. But he's awesome to talk to as friends.

Ah, Marlin. He's a shy one. I've gotten to be friends with him. I can tell he has a slight crush on me though. I don't think I have the same feelings though. He works on Vesta's farm.

Then Rock. Rock. 1 word comes to mind: LAZY. He's sorta cute, but what a bragger. Lazy, clueless, ya know. He doesn't even look after the Inn when his parents are out! No.

Well, that looks just about it. Me? **STUCK**.

I opened my eyes and expected to see a clear blue sky.

Wait.

What was I looking at?

It's sort of blue,, but that ain't no sky!!

I was staring at a pair of blue-green eyes. They belonged to a guy my age. He jumped, realizing I was awake and ran for it.

"Wha-? HEY! Wait!" I yelled. Too late. There he went. Oh my gosh. What did I just see?


	2. In 4 Hours

Chapter 2, In Just 4 Hours…

That evening I was sitting on my bed, head held in my hands, eyes closed. I was trying to remember what happened earlier that day around noon.

A boy. I was sure of that. He looked my age. Maybe a bit older. He had white hair. Blue eyes. He looked kind of dreamy.

"Tessa!" I said to myself. "Don't run away with your imagination." Wait. What if I dreamed it all? I WAS sorta half asleep as a matter of fact. My heart sank.

"I probably imagined it all…" After all, wasn't I _just_ thinking about boys? I looked up and saw my dog, Lulu staring at me with her big, brown eyes. I smiled.

"Aw, Lulu! I-I'm fine, really!" It was weird, but sometimes I thought my dog could understand me. Not so much when it comes to my cows, sheep, and chickens though. They just sat around, eating. I looked at the clock on my dresser.

"7:00PM," I muttered. I still had that darn headache that didn't seem to go away.

"I'll call it a day and get some sleep. My headache will go away when I wake up." I pulled on some PJ's and yawned.

"'Night Lulu."

I fell asleep, not knowing what would happen in only 4 hours.

* * *

Sorry it's short, it gets better though! 


	3. Meeting at the Mansion

**Chapter 3. Meeting at the Mansion**

I looked around. Everything was kind of fuzzy. Then, there! In front of me, were all the sprites running away.

"Wait!! Come back!" I yelled. I've got to catch them!

I was jumping from music note to music note trying to get the sprites when all of a sudden I was falling! I landed on Lumina's piano.

"Mind getting off my piano?" she said looking irritated. Then I was standing in front of that boy with white hair and sparkling emerald-sapphire eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What's your name? Hey, come back here!"

He ran from the scene into the mouth of a…dog?

**Woof! **

I woke up to find Lulu on my bed.

**Woof!**

"Hey, calm down girl! What a strange dream…what time is it anyway?" I glanced at the clock to see it was 10:20P.M.

**Woof!**

"Lulu," I said, "What is it?" My dog then trotted towards the door. Maybe she needed to go out and do her business. So I opened the door and walked outside with her.

Yet, she didn't seem to do anything.

"Lulu, I've got to get to bed…" I sighed. At least my headache was gone. Then, Lulu did something a bit odd. She went towards the exit that leads to the mansion.

"Lulu?" I had a funny feeling. Like I should be going somewhere.

Well, since I was up, I decided to take a stroll; it was a nice night outside anyway. Putting on some decent clothes, I walked outside to find beautiful stars dancing above me.

I mindlessly walked around when I found myself in front of the mansion Lumina lived at.

"She was in my dream," I muttered to myself. I checked my watch. 11PM.

"I better head back."

All of a sudden, the boy whom I saw earlier and in my dream ran out the door. I gasped silently. I didn't imagine him!

He stopped in front of me and seemed to realize who I was.

"Walking by yourself at this hour?" he asked. "How come?"

"I-I who are you?" I stammered.

"A mysterious prince for all the girls to love," he answered back. I loved the sound of his voice. I smiled slightly.

Lumina ran out, exiting the mansion.

"Where'd he go…? AH HA! THIEF!" she yelled pointing at the handsome guy next to me.

"Ah, this prince is outta time," he said quickly. "For I am Steiner, the thief!"

"Don't you dare move!" Lumina demanded running toward him.

"Your pretty face is spoiled by anger," he said cleverly and sprinted away. Lumina ran after him blushing, and by her rate of running, Steiner was going to make a clean escape. I just stood there, trying to take in all that had happened.


	4. Knowing the Facts

**Chapter 4, Knowing the Facts**

That night, I went to sleep confused. One thing was for sure: He's real all right. So far, this was all I know about him:

-He's real

-He's a thief (or was only stealing that night)

-He's _hot _

-But I can't date him

What would the townspeople think of a thief and me? Or maybe that was a misunderstanding. I decided that I would ask around the town about this Steiner.

When I was done feeding and brushing my animals, and watering my stupid-plants-that-wouldn't-freakin'-grow that cloudy day, I set out to talk with the villagers. I decided to start with the area over the bridge: Vesta's farm and Carter's site.

As I strolled into the house I ran into Marlin.

"Oh! Uh sorry," he said. He bit his lip, and his hand went to his curly, messed up dark hair.

"That's ok, I do it all the time," I said, showing him a friendly smile.

"Uh…ya. Um, see you around." He walked around the bend and into town. That is one shy guy. It doesn't help that he has a crush on me. I walked inside to find Celia and Vesta talking.

"Hey! Is this a good time?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in!" Celia responded, smiling half-heartedly. I had seen her looking at Marlin 'talking' to me...or more like stuttering that is. But I knew that she had feelings for Marlin. He never seemed to notice her though.

"How are you, Tessa?" Vesta asked.

"Not too bad. Actually, I've been wondering about something." I hesitated. Was this a smar thing to do?

"Do you two know anything about a man named Steiner?"

All of a sudden, their faces looked down cast. I guess that was a yes.

"Well," Celia said, "Doesn't everybody?"

"What do you mean?" I answered, confused.

"He's a thief, dear!" Vesta exclaimed, folding her arms. "And a pretty darn good one. Always able to nick whatever vegetables or fruit he wants from my farm." She started mumbling about something. I stiffled a laugh; Vesta was always like that.

"Yeah," Celia joined in. "Some say he has a special power that can freeze others while he steals."

"Personally," Vesta told me, returning to the conversation, "I think its hogwash. But I still would be careful if I were you, dear. Make sure you lock your door that your produce is in a safe place."

"Wow," I said. "I've never been stolen from. Well, except from Murry that one time. But I give him food when I run into him-sometimes. He always looks kind of starved."

"Ya," Celia agreed. "Back on the topic of Steiner for a sec. I've seen him before!"

"You have?!" Vesta stormed. "Where? Why haven't you told me this before?!"

"I-It sorta slipped my mind. I was walking toward the house one night when he ran by. He had white hair…but I didn't know he was a thief!"

"I remember that night," Vesta murmured. "I woke up and found some of my apples gone…"

"Uh, thanks for the info," I stammered. "I best be going though. See you guys later."

"Wait!" Celia said, following me outside. "Ah, I got to ask you something."

"Anything," I said kindly.

"What...um, do you think of...Marlin?" I stood there. Poor Celia.

"I think he's a good friend and all, but...I don't like him or anything if that's what you mean." I saw Celia's face relax. "I think you two would look cute together though," I added, winking to her. She blushed a bit.

"Really?" I smiled.

* * *

As I walked away from Celia, I felt so…I don't know how to explain it. Steiner _was _a thief. I decided to ask around town though; just in case.

I went around town, asking my friends about this man. Some didn't know who he was. Some said he was a thief. Muffy said he was a thief all right but sure was hot. I assumed she saw him too.

I treaded back to my farm at 5PM to take my animals in. Great. So he's defiantly a thief, which means I defiantly can't get to know him. I sighed. As I went inside my house, I stopped for a minute.

The first time I met him, he was looking down on me. Sort of spying on me. How come? If he were a thief, wouldn't he be taking advantage of my daydreaming and steal something?


	5. At the Goddess' Pond

**Chapter 5, At the Goddess' Pond**

I headed towards my kitchen. I was hungry.

"What should I make?" I muttered to myself. I looked at my recipe book and the first thing that met my eye was 'Curry'.

"Ok then, Curry it is!"

While I was preparing it, I coudn't help remember my parents. It was my mom who showed me how to cook. I remembered how hard I cried when I heard that they had died in a car crash. I was only 13.

When I finished eating my dinner, I still had some left over. I saved it in my rucksack to give for my dog the next morning for breakfast.

I walked over to my record player; I was tired of the same old tune. I searched through my records to find one. Wait a minute. I searched through them again. One was missing! Of course! Steiner must of taken one. So he _did_ steal something. But still, why was he looking at me?

I gazed at the clock. It was 7:30. I decided to write in my diary; I haven't in a long time.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am so confused. I think I like Steiner. Only problem is that he's a thief! I have no idea what to do. I can't date or marry a thief! Yeah, as if he likes me! How can I get him to like me? As if it matters; I wouldn't be able to be his girlfriend or anything. What would the villagers think? Today's Summer 6, 8:00PM_

_-Tessa_

After rereading my entry, I reluctantly closed my diary.

Later that evening, I tried to go to sleep. But I couldn't. I decided to take another night stroll; who knows what I'll see?

I slid on my rucksack (just in case I see a rare herb or something) and set off. My animals were asleep so I tiptoed quietly out of my property. I set out toward the Goddess's Pond. It looks so really nice there at night.

I saw Lumina standing at the edge of the pond. She really is a nice girl.

"Hey, Lumina!" I said walking over to her.

"Hey Tessa. What are you doing this late at night?"

"Nothing really. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same." She sighed. "Ever since that robbery…"

"Oh yeah," I muttered. "What did he steal, by the way?"

"Just some cheap jewelry."

"Funny." I said. She gave me a weird look. "No, not funny as in something funny! I just mean strange. I heard that he's a skilled thief; he'd know the difference between cheap and real jewelry, right?"

"Ya...you're right," she said, thinking.

"So you can't sleep because…?" I asked.

"That same reason you said was funny. I've heard all about him. He was just…strange. Of what he steals and how he acts. You heard what he said to me?"

"Ya, I heard it. Actually, he's the reason I haven't been able to sleep either."

"No kidding?"

"Nope."

We started talking about all sorts of things. We both can be like that. Once we start talking, we can't stop. After a long time, Lumina yawned.

"I'm going to head back home. It's 11:00PM already! Hey, thanks for chatting with me."

"No problem, Lumina," I responded smiling. As Lumina left I looked up into the sky. It was a cloudy night. I sat down and leaned against the rock wall.

Then, I saw something move to my right. I turned my head and saw_ him_. Steiner.

"Fancy seeing you here this late at night," he said. "You always up this late?"

I didn't respond. Instead, I stood up. He might jump me and take my rucksack or something, so standing up would make me more prepared in defending myself.

"Silent maiden, huh?" he said. "I haven't gotten to know your name."

"Tessa," I answered a bit coldly. Maybe I could get some info outta him. "I suppose _you're_ up this late at night, being a thief and all." Steiner grinned.  
"Yup," he said, almost proudly.

Then, I heard a stomach growl. It wasn't mine, and it was coming from the man standing across from me. He looked down to the ground and frowned. I then remembered something: I had some curry in my rucksack. Not being sure what to do, I slid my rucksack off my shoulders.

He looked up. I hesitated. I glanced up as well and met his eyes. I made up my mind. I set the rucksack on the ground and began to rummage through it. Finally I found the curry in a small bowl with a plastic wrap around it. I stood up and slowly walked to the man.

His eyes were fixed on the bowl but when I got close he looked up.

"Here," I said offering it to him. "Have some; I made it today." I could tell he was surprised.

"You're giving food to a mean, evil, thief?" he said teasingly after a few moments. I smiled. He started eating the curry. I could tell he loved it.

"Yes, I'm giving food to a mean, evil, record stealing thief." He stopped.

"Oh ya…um about that…" He grinned slyly. "Finders keepers, just for this time?"

"I see. You _desperately_ need that record, did you?" I said raising an eyebrow. Then I smiled.

"It's ok I guess. Keep it," I said. Maybe I could make him softer?

"Thanks, but it's not like I'd give it back," he said grinning. I folded my arms.

"Well, see you around; hopefully not at the scene of a crime _again_," I answered. I took my rucksack and headed for home.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me. I turned around.

"Thanks for the curry," he called. I blushed, smiled a bit, and ran home.


	6. The Rainy Day

**Chapter 6, The Rainy Day**

I woke up a couple days after that strange meeting. While pulling on some clothes I turned on the T.V. and listened to the weather report.

"Today folks, it's going to be raining. Make sure you don't catch cold!"

**Yippee.**

Well, at least I don't have to water my seedlings, right?

**Yippee **for a second time.

I quickly made some dog food and placed it in Lulu's bowl. I then headed outside and across my farm to the barn. I gave my animals their fodder and took care of my chickens in the coup. With my chores done for this morning, I walked into the village.

I hurriedly walked into the bar; it was the closest building with a roof and I was already a bit wet. As I strolled inside I heard Muffy and Griffin talking.

"The **nerve** of him! Well, he's gonna get caught this time!" That was Griffin's voice.

"Griffin, I don't know; he's a really good one…besides, he's…ah…"

"What?" I saw Muffy shuffle her feat.

"Erm, look! It's Tessa!" The both of them just noticed me stroll in, wet.

"Here, let me get you a towel!" offered Muffy.

"Thanks, but I'll just get wet all over again!" I laughed.

"Hey Tessa," Griffin asked, "Can you do us a favor?"

"Um, I guess it depends, but I'm pretty sure I can help!"

"Good," Griffin said. "Muffy and I just found a note this morning. It was from Steiner, you know him?" I nodded. Do I know him or _what!_

"The note said this:

_I'm coming tonight, but you'll never catch me. I'll even give you the time. 10PM to midnight or so._

_-Steiner_"

Wow, he even gave the time? Confidence.

"Back to the favor," Griffin said. "We were wondering if you could, ah, maybe help us catch this thief?"

"Sure," I agreed. "I'm not doing anything tonight, so why not?" It'll be another chance to see him!

"Alright!" Muffy exclaimed. "Come back a little before 10!" While Griffin went to the back to get something, Muffy giggled.

"Maybe we'll be able to see him! Like I said before, he is so hot! Too bad he's a thief…"

My thoughts exactly.

I came back at exactly 10 that night. I didn't want to miss anything!

"Good, you're here!" Griffin said. All of a sudden, I smelled something. Curry?  
"Wow, that curry smells so good!" Muffy exclaimed. "It's coming from outside!"

"I'll be right back," Griffin said and went outside.

"Same here, Tessa," Muffy said and went outside as well. Dang, it sure does smell good! I was so tempted to walk outside too! But someone's gotta stay here, right? Too bad it's me…

Then, someone entered the bar. But it wasn't Muffy nor Griffin. Steiner? He looked over at me and was surprised.

"Is it fate that I keep seeing you whenever I steal something?" he asked.  
"Fate? Maybe," I wondered partially to him and myself. Steiner chuckled. He seemed happy.

"I'm surprised I must admit. But, I'd rather be safe than sorry." He then looked at me in the eye and something strange happened. I felt all…_weird_. Then, I tried to move, but I couldn't!

"Don't worry, Tessa. It goes away after a while."

**Flashback**

Celia: "Some say he has a special power that can freeze others while he steals."  
Vesta: "Personally, I think its hogwash."

Well, Celia was right…I then came to reality. I looked over and Steiner was rummaging through the bar.

"Why do you steal?' I asked.

"Why indeed?" he answered. I was getting annoyed.

"Is it just for _pleasure_?" I asked, angrily. He paused.

"I think so, but then again I don't think so." He looked up. "I can see that you wanna learn more about me. But where's the fun if I just told you? If you can figure me out and teach me-" He was interrupted by voices outside.

"My time has just run out." He jumped over some barrels and ran out the back door. He was really athletic! Muffy and Griffin ran in. I found that I was able to move again!

"Tessa, what happened?" I told them that Steiner came and how I wasn't able to move. I skipped the part about our conversation. Griffin checked around and found that some of their red wine was missing.

"I'm so sorry about this," Muffy apologizes.

"But thanks anyway," Griffin adds.


	7. Fate?

**Chapter 7, Fate?**

As I walked home that night, I couldn't help wonder about Steiner. I remembered what he said to me earlier that night.

Fate?

Is it? I mean, we keep on meeting accidentally. It's weird to constantly bump into a _thief! _What if it **is **fate? Or just a bunch of luck?

I reached my house and saw that Lulu had fallen asleep at the foot of my bed. I smiled. As my head hit the pillow, I realized how exhausted I was. My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a beautiful morning the next day. As I worked at my usual chores, I thought about **him. **Maybe I'd meet him again…

When I finally lead the last cow into my fenced area, I had this funny feeling that someone was behind me. I quickly turned around to see nothing-again.

_Wait. _This happened before…I had an idea.

I walked over to my huge oak tree and sat down under the shade. I then closed my eyes slightly (I was still able to see) and listened for breathing.

I heard it. Or was it mine? I held my breath and listened some more. Ever so slightly I heard faint breathing behind me.

_He's behind me. _

For what seemed like ages I stayed still like this. Then, I heard a rustle of feet from behind me. My heart was pumping faster than I could remember ever pumping.

I heard him walk around the tree and in front of me. I had to think fast. Ah! I'll lure him into the house and corner him! But…_how? _**Ooh!**

"Mmm…" I mumbled. "Thanks…I love curry…"

I had to think. I got it!

"Lulu…help yourself…fridge…" It worked. He tiptoed over to my house and carefully went inside. I quickly stood up and ran inside my home, locking the door behind me.

Steiner was in front of the fridge when I entered. He jumped and looked up.

"Whaa-?" he said eyes widening. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"Smart trick," Steiner said slowly. "But not smart enough!" All of a sudden, I felt weird again and realized I was frozen to the spot! He sprinted over to the door but was stopped by…Lulu! _Yes, Lulu!_

"Uh…" Steiner stuttered as Lulu growled and showed her teeth. They weren't that big, being a medium sized dog, but Lulu had the loudest, most threatening growl for a dog of her size! Steiner stepped back.

"Nice dog," he commented.

"Thanks," I responded. "Sure does come in handy when _thieves_ come, eh?" Silence. Well, except for Lulu's growling.

"When I unfreeze," I said casually, "I promise I won't turn you in, k?" He grinned.

"Hey, I'm choosing to stay, you know," he said. "I'm sure this dog won't bite anyway."

"You'd be surprised, Steiner. But good choice." After a minute or two, I was able to move. I headed towards the kitchen. _What am I doing?!_ I quickly made some curry and gave it to him.

"Judging by the fact you came after curry in the fridge today, you like it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered, as he started to practically inhale the food.

"Oh, and if you want to leave, just ask me," I mentioned. "I got the key in my pocket." I must've read his mind.

"Sure," he mumbled. Steiner looked up.

"Why are you…doing this?" I smiled slyly.

"You seemed hungry."

"No, I mean…" he sighed. "You know!"

"I do? Why don't you tell me, just in case." _**Do**__ I know the answer?_

"You are one smart babe," he said grinning. I blushed. I stood up and cleared his dish away. When I returned he was petting my dog, Lulu. She must've realized he was ok; I sat down with him and all.

"Cute dog."

"Thanks, her name's Lulu."

"Hey Lulu," he said coolly, scratching her ears. It was funny to see him pet her. He must be a dog person like me.

"Sorry Lulu," he said, looking up at me. "But you aren't the only cute girl in this house." He winked at me. I blushed even more. Why is he doing this? I mean…should I be…he's a crook!

**Knock Knock Knock. **

I froze. Someone's at the door! I looked at Steiner. He glanced at me and grinned. _Don't panic, Tessa! Don't panic! Look for somewhere to hide him! _But Steiner had other ideas.

"Quick!" he whispered. "Give me something that looks expensive! Now!"

"Tessa?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Hello?"

"Ah, who is it?" I called, finding an expensive looking, but cheap plate and practically throwing it to Steiner.

"It's Marlin, can I come in?" Then, I caught on to what Steiner was doing.

"AH! Marlin! Get out of the way!" I yelled. I threw Steiner the key to the door; he unlocked it, pushed Marlin to the side, and sprinted away with the plate in his hand. Marlin made to chase after him, and I couldn't let that happen!

"Ow!" I yelled. I quickly sat on the floor.

"Tessa!" Marlin exclaimed, rushing over to me. I looked like I was pushed over by Steiner.

"What happened?"

"I…" I had to think of something! "I was on my way to the market when Steiner came in! He…" I couldn't think of anything so I cradled my arm as if it were hurt.

"Did he hurt you?!" Marlin asked looking at my arm.

"Not too badly," I responded. "He pushed me over and grabbed one of my plates. Then you were at the door, and I didn't want you getting hurt." I never liked lying. But I had to; Marlin would get angry and hurt if he knew about Steiner and me! And if he told the rest of the town...

I saw Marlin looking at my arm. I needed him to go, before he realized the truth. Plus, I didn't want Marlin to get the idea that I liked him more than a friend…

"Thanks, Marlin, for helping me," I said, getting up. He got up too. "I'm so glad I got friends like you!" He paused for a second. I hope I didn't overdo it….maybe I did.

"Yeah, anytime, Tessa," he said slowly. Then he turned towards the door.

"I better get back to the farm and help Vesta with the crops. Hope your arm gets better; it doesn't look that bad thank goodness." He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"See you later…" and with that he walked away. I slapped my head. _I am so confused!_

"Great," I muttered. Steiner's gone. Even though he is a thief…I still felt good to be with him. I mean, he must've been hungry and heard me mutter about curry…anyone would've done the same! I walked outside with Lulu following at my heels.

"He may be a thief…" I said to Lulu. She looked up and wagged her tail.

"But, he's a good man." My companion barked in agreement.

"I hope we can see him again…"


	8. Hope Lost and Regained

NOTE: Thank you so much for your reviews! I've decided to continue the story, hopefully I have enough time. I've sort of changed each chapter; just editing all the mistakes and such. Adding a bit here and there...so ya. Here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8, Hope Lost and Regained**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about 2 weeks since I've seen Steiner. Weird, huh? I've stayed up many nights and walked to the Harvest Goddess' Pond. Where did he go? Many people have said that they haven't been robbed in some time; has he stopped?_

I paused. Looking up from my bed I saw the clock. 10:30pm

_Today I did a lot of walking. Not just around my farm, but around town. Celia told me Marlin was looking for me, so I avoided him. It may see mean at first, but it's for the best; for both of us…I remember what happened at the bar that night. Steiner said something about me figuring him out and teaching him something, didn't he? I sighed. I couldn't remember it that well. It's Summer 24 10:31pm_

_-Tessa_

I closed my diary and set it down next to my lamp. I was pretty tired today. Running from Marlin was harder than it sounded. I couldn't see him anymore; I didn't want to lie to him or make him sad or anything. He likes me; unfortunately my feelings weren't the same for him.

But, that's not really all I did that day! I did my usual chores…. I played Frisbee with my dog, rode my horse, and took care of my crops and animals; you know, that kind of stuff.

But it seemed so…silent. Just…plain. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe it was Steiner's absence? Where did he go? No one's seen him. I knew he was a thief; not really supposed to be seen, but still! No robberies, nothing. Maybe he _did _stop. But why?

The next day was pretty normal. Keyword: _Day._ I didn't say _night_, or _morning_ was normal. Because they weren't.

It was like that feeling, when you know you've forgotten something. Like when you go on a trip, get that feeling, and realizing you've forgotten to pack your toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. It's the same when you feel like you are supposed to be somewhere. And that feeling stuck with me. No matter what I did. No matter how many times I brushed my cows, which was getting to the point to where they ran away from me when they saw me with a brush in hand!

That sucks.

Well, I was a little town, own a little farm, and I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere. **WHERE?!**

There are only so many choices, I mean come on! This _is _a small, boring, little town…

So I ignored it. Nothing was on my calendar, so I ignore this nagging feeling and push it to the back of my head.

Then a normal day. Normal. Then nighttime comes around. It was late at night when I got that feeling again.

"Great," I said to myself. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I decided to take nighttime stroll; a short one though. I tiptoed by Lulu, who was sleeping soundly, and walked outside.

"I'll go to the Harvest Goddess' Pond," I said to myself. It was where I talked to Steiner the first time. Sort of. As I arrived there, I saw someone in the distance. Lumina? Or could it be…Steiner? I slowly approached the person, not knowing what their reaction would be.

I couldn't believe it. **IT WAS STEINER!**


	9. The Deal

NOTE: I know I've told some of you that I abandoned this story, but I decided I should just finish it. Unfortunately I decided this on a really busy week...so I hope I will be able to post more chaps this week! I just had a new idea too, so I have no plan how this story will end laugh

**Chapter 9, The Deal  
**

I couldn't believe it. **IT WAS STEINER!**

He looked up quickly and I saw him smile his great smile.

"Oh look, the return of the confusing chick." I couldn't believe it!

"You're back!" I walked over to him and stopped. "Why…" I didn't know how to finish my sentence. Why did you leave? Why did the robberies stop? Why have you been talking to me?

He smiled a bit and looked down on me. "I had to think things through a bit. So I went on a little trip." Huh? Think things through? A trip? Steiner laughed at my confused look. He sat down, motioned for me to join him in the shadows of the big trees.

"I'll play a game with you," he said. He opened his mouth to finish, but I interrupted.

"**A game?! **You are the most random person I've ever-"

"No, no! Hear me out on this!" He said, grinning. "Every week...let's say Saturday, you can come here and ask me one question. I'll answer it. But in return, I have to ask you a question too." He winked. "And the question can be about anything. Deal?" I was a bit uneasy. About anything? What if he asked me something dirty...but then again, I'll get to know all about him, like why he steals, his special power, everything...

"Deal!" I said smiling. "But I get to ask the question first."

"Ok then," he said, scooting closer. "Shoot." Oh boy. What should I ask first? Hmm...

"Why...why were you gone for 2 weeks? There weren't any robberies, there was no sign of you." He leaned back, and thought. Then he answered.

"I was gone...so I...could...take a trip!" He said, smiling proudly. I felt my mouth hang open.

"**What?! **No fair! You have to answer the question!"

"Yet I did, fair maiden." Why did he always call me things like that?

"But not completely, you sneaky thief!" Urg, I couldn't believe he weasled out of that one!

"Well then, next time you have to phrase your question correctly! Now for my question." Oh no. I prepared myself for the unexpected.

"How did you learn to make such great curry?" I smacked my head, and laughed. Out of all the questions in the world...

"I-" Wait a sec! I wanted to get him back for the unsatisfied answer he gave me.

"I learned...with my brain." Corny. Cheesy. Stupid. But hey, I didn't care. The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless.

"B-but what's your secret?! Who's the curry master you learned it from?! Can you tell me your recipe? C'mon!" I laughed. The great 'curry master' he spoke of would be my Mom, who always added a secret ingredient that made it taste **delicious**. I didn't even know what that ingredient was; I just always put it in my curry out of habit. Mom. I sighed. It sure sucked being an orphan with no family...

Steiner saw me sigh and stopped talking. "What's up? You ok?" I looked over at him, and nodded. But he wasn't convinced.

"You can tell me anything, you know," he said. Was he changing? He seems more...open than the mysterious Steiner I wondered about. But his face quickly became comical. "Cuz _I_ got all the answers in the world! Of course, you can only ask me on Saturdays now...but if I'm in the mood, I can give you a freebie!" He winked. I smiled, and shook my head. He sure was different than any other guy I've met.

_Thump. Thump._

We stopped talking and looked up. Someone was walking our way!

"Oh _crap!_" I whispered, shrinking furthur into the shadows.

"Naughty, naughty!" Steiner whispered back. "It's bad to say the C word, crap. Crap is also the crappiest swear word you can say in a situation like this! Some people think the word crap is bad, and can be considered a crappy, bad, swear word. Yet others think crap is ok to say. But some think crap just means the 'P word', poo, or crap in other words..." I shushed him, and refrained from slapping him. I rarely use that word anyways, and I don't think it's even bad. But still, someone is on the other side of the Goddess's Pool...

"Is somebody there?"_ Thump. Thump._

**Oh. No. **That voice belonged to Marlin!

"Hey, it's that guy I knocked over," Steiner breathed. He then smiled. "Stay here." He then got up, and strolled over to Marlin. WHAT IS HE DOING?!

"Hey there, farm boy!" **Great. **

"YOU!" Marlin said, and his face was angry. "You're the one who stole from Tessa! You're the one who hurt her!" Steiner pretended to be confused.

"Who? Oh, you mean that hot chick you dream about?" Marlin's cheeks got red.

_"What are you talking about?" _he accused.

"Well, it's kind of obvious..." Steiner started."I like taking night time strolls. I stop by your place once in a while, to get a bit to eat. I hear you sometimes at night, in bed. Moaning her name-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" he yelled, his face getting redder. Steiner laughed.

"I kid, I kid! I just wanted to know if you did have feelings for her. I now see I was right. Lying goes a long way, huh? Yet, you probably_ do_ dream about her..."

I felt myself getting red, and uncomfortable. I hated it when people talked about me. I looked up, and I saw Marlin's face. It was full of anger and hatred. This was bad! Why was Steiner doing this?

"Hey, kid. I got some advice for you." Steiner said. He BETTER try and calm Marlin down! What if they started a fist fight?

"No! I'm done with you! You're not to steal from Tessa, or my place again! You hear me?!" Marlin yelled, stepping closer. _Don't be stupid, Marlin! _I thought. His health was bad, and he shouldn't be asking for fights! Especially over me! I felt so bad.

"I promise, I promise! But only if you listen to this!" Steiner said, raising his right hand, in a teasing way. "You know that girl you live with? Brown haired? Wears that green dress?" Marlin clenched his fists.

"What about Celia?"

"Ah, that's her name! Well, I suggest you pay a bit more attention to her."

"Huh?" Steiner rolled his eyes.

"It's OBVIOUS she likes you! Looking your way when you guys pick crops at night! I watch you! Dude, you got a pretty girl LIVING with you, and for some weird reason, she's into you!" Steiner crossed his arms. "And yet you totally ignore her, and go chasing after some farm girl hottie you barely know, who obviously isn't your type. Man, when I see things like that, it gets me mad! **Livid!**" He uncrossed his arms, and I watched Marlin's face change into some confused state.

"You...you think she likes me?"

"I'm a pro at this sort of thing! I want you to go home, and get a good night's sleep WITHOUT some other strange girl who moved in to this town in your dreams. Next morning, make a move on Celia! Sooner or later, you'll find yourself in bed with her-"

"You sicko!" Marlin said, but he was grinning and had a blush on his face. I paled. That was a bit sick; Steiner thought of things like that?! Then again, most boys do. But, what if he's thought of _ME _like that?!

The two boys talked on for some more time, and I thought. Hard. I remembered that when I was young, I made a vow to be pure until I got married. It seemed easy at first, but I was older now. Most girls don't get married at all at my age. I was only 18. I folded my hands, and looked at them. I squeezed them, and said to myself, _No matter WHAT happens, I'm going to wait until I get married. _I smiled. It wouldn't be an easy task. But I felt good inside.

I heard Marlin walking away, and Steiner came back over to me, grinning.

"Am I good or what?" I wasn't really sure what he was talking about; I didn't pay attention to the last part. Maybe it was about Celia and Marlin? Or maybe about getting the truth out of Marlin? Or it could've been the fact that Marlin walked away, not shouting **'THIEF!'**

So I just answered by rolling my eyes.


End file.
